There have been numerous attempts to provide folding horizontal surfaces for various purposes, including the provision of a surface for use in changing a baby's diaper. Illustrative of the prior art known to applicant are U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,898,865, 2,735,737, 3,156,197, and 3,364,885.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,898,865, issued in 1931 to Balch, entitled "SUPPORT" discloses a hinged shelf, and spring loaded bracket, adjustable by means of bolt and nut connections or a single headed bolt.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,735,737, issued in 1956 to Hancock, entitled "DIAPERING SUPPORT" discloses a fold-down table supported by foldable scissor-like arms, and provided with a container mounted to a wall, containing a roll of paper and having a serrated edge, intended as a relatively tamper-proof baby changing table for use in public restrooms.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,156,197 issued in 1964 to Walz, entitled "IMPLEMENT FOR BABY CARE" discloses a portable, collapsable changing table or playing table, which may rest upon another table or upon the edges of a bath tub or crib.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,364,885, issued in 1968 to Brothers, entitled "UTILITY SHELF" discloses a spring loaded shelf which swings upwardly, against a wall, when weight is removed.
Although some of the prior art devices are usable as a baby changing apparatus, they present various difficulties which would impair the safety of an infant, and are too complex, cumbersome, and expensive.